Jezella
Jezella is the daughter of Count Vladsmir and Kosarin. She is forever a 15 year girl until she is freed when the moonstones power backfires and turns into a Raven. Teddy later turned her in the Garuda Zord, which allowed her to posses a human form and act more like the college kids of the Geauga Society and became Nitro Blue (IV) in one episode. Character History Childhood Dr. Anton took the DNA of Count Vladsmir and Kosarin to create Jezella. He chose to keep her a 15 year old so she could not leave the grounds alone. her father's rage often fell on her, so she gained the ability of being fearless, but never had the gut to try and destroy her father. Coaster Force/Nitro She often loved looking at Dr. Anton's work, not knowing she was one herself (which she found out in episode 25). Due to learning she is one of these experiments, she sets a trap in the mortal world to kill Vladsmir, but ends up springing on Kosarin and via Mel's electrocution makes her grow. When the rangers destroy her, she also badly injured. However, she is reincarnated as a raven and wants to assist the rangers against The Stradun, later The Boma and Katrina's Revenge. Such a way is that Teddy upgraded her into the Garuda Zord, which allows the megazords (Coaster Force, Mystic Coaster, Nitro, Legend Beast, Top Gun/Union Jet) to become one united Gigazord (excluding Yukon Striker and the sixth megazord, Battalion Robo). Personality Jezella is your average 15 year old girl, too old to play with dolls, but not old enough to leave the grounds on her own. To her, ravens are the only birds she's every known and they resemble freedom for her. Thus, it is fitting she was reincarnated into a raven Relationships * Count Vladsmir-Father (deceased) * Kosarin-Mother (deceased) * Dr. Anton-Creator (deceased) * Teddy Winslow-Creator (as the Garuda Zord) Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Vampire * Light Resistance-Like all Vampires, she can't be in sunlight and can only be destroyed by mortal flames * Vampire teeth-Can only drink blood * Dangersense-Can sense when an enemy is near * Speak-she can communicate with the rangers, as well as bats Raven * Flight-she can fly because she is a bird * Fire scream-she can burn almost anything (Trees, equipment, White Walkers) with her screams * Slow Aging-she ages at a very reduced rate (1 year=45 years) * Speak-she can communicate with the rangers, as well as bats and ravens * Transfiguration-she can go between raven, mortal, and Zord modes once upgraded by Teddy Nitro Blue (IV) In Blue for a Day, Jezella became the 4th Nitro Blue after Wallace suffered an injury after a rock climb discovering the Boma's new plan with Peter, Micheal, and Mike. * Quadron Zord * Nitro Ignition Lock (from Wallace) * Magnum XL Blaster This form is exclusive to Nitro 21 Quotes * "Let's steal justice, baby!" Gigazord transformation announcement. * "Dispatch! Millennium Gigazord!" Gigazord transformed announcement. * "Let's Bring the Thunder!" Final Strike announcement. ** "Dispatch! Century Crush" Mel's normal response. *** "Dispatch! Arrow Break!" Mel's response in CF-Hex (probably Griffin's response too) ** "Dispatch! Beast Crush!" Borris' response. ** "Dispatch! Yukon Strike!" Yukon's response. ** "Dispatch! Final Wave!" Lizzie's response. ** "Dispatch! Wild Streak!" Kate's Response. Notes * First child of a villain since Nadia (but she is not about her age til 3000, so this is debatable) * First child of a villain who wants to kill their father ** Karone/Astronoma wanted to kill her brother * First character to become something else and still/begin to assist the rangers ** Kendrix did briefly return for Lightspeed Rescue, but Karone took the Galaxy Pink powers for the Legendary Battle * First animal assistant since Jungle Furry * It is fitting she transforms into a raven as Raven was viewed as a symbol of change/transformation, as well as a source of knowledge (the role of a mentor) * Her transformation quote takes Good Striker's Lupinranger Gattai announcement with Chloe's phrasing (as she is portrayed by Maya LeClark) ** "Let's bring the Thunder" comes from Pop-pop Thunderman's final attack ** She is more lively than the Battle Zord in Hexagon * Her gaining another year of age once every 45 years after the Coaster War is an easter egg that Jettacosta Sentai Himtisuranger was an anniversary season * She is the fourth blue ranger with a male counterpart after Kayla, Fiona (as Nitro Blue), and McCormick * First time a villain from the previous season becomes a ranger since Karone ** albeit as is a one off and the very end See Also * Raven-her predecessor * Child of the Underworld Jasmine-Sentai Counterpart (as an evil child) from Himitsuranger ''and Scoutranger See Comparison Page * Navi-Sentai Counterpart (as a bird-themed ally) from ''Gokaiger *Ken'ichi Yamada-Sentai Counterpart (as Nitro Blue IV) from Turboranger See Comparison Page Category:Temporary Ranger Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Zords with human forms Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers Nitro